


Dimples

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Marco Bott, M/M, Miscarriage, let those tears flow, this is a drabble to me though it's too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's pregnancy gets unexpectedly difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;
> 
> (heavily inspired by Small Bump by Ed Sheeran -which is about his friend-)
> 
> If you want me to expand this in anyway just let me know and I might be back. I've had a writers block so this was just a drabbly-ish to me. this was awful, not even my full ability this took maybe 30 minutes maybe longer from my writing blockage, message me on my tumblr since i'm always on it.

Jean’s chest expanded and contracted as he panted trying to catch his breath, his partner was in a similar state. The room felt stuffy and the air was thick with deliciously combined smell of cinnamon and earth, the blond looked down to take in the sight of his swollen knot with Marco’s rim stretched around it. Marco was in heat so they decided it was time to have a baby after all these years of being married, now here they were hours into the heat. Jean had felt a surge of pleasure so he gave small tugs at his knot stimulating them both.

Marco let out the absolute sweetest and airy moans of pleasure, his whimpers vibrated in Jean’s heart and went straight to his cock, he leaned down pressing his chest to Marco’s humid back, the alpha kissed Marco’s overly bitten scent gland, his rim tightening on Jean’s knot while letting out more of his raw scent, “ _I love you_ ,” Jean breathed.

Marco pushed up into his lover and whined with pleasure, “I-I love you back,” Marco confirmed pushing more into Jean making numbing pleasure spike in his gut. Soon more semen was spilling inside the freckled male.

\--

_4 months later._

Marco laughed from where he was sitting on the living room couch, he watched as Jean ran around in the open kitchen area trying to clean up after dinner, “I can do it myself, honey,” Marco got up walking into the kitchen.

“Marco,” Jean put the dishes into the sink filled with soapy water, “I don’t want you to.”

Jean was always so eager to prepare for their bundle of joy, and Marco loved it but they should be fine to do things normally for at least another few months.

“You did the cooking,” Marco pointed out, “I could do _at least_ this,” the tall omega leaned in getting a loving kiss from his mate, “go get ready for bed.”

“Okay, baby, call me if you need any more help, or if I missed a spot while cleaning.”

“You’ve been cleaning so much that I don’t even think an ant could find a crumb.”

“That’s what I want,” Jean laughed and went to get ready for bed but not before getting another kiss.

Marco sighed contently wearing a smile as he washed up a dirty plate—this was great.

After cleaning up a bit more Marco cleaned up and changed clothes for bed, as he brushed his teeth he felt a short but sharp pain in his stomach. He braced himself and grabbed the edge of the sink, “ _ow_ ,” he breathed in deeply taking a moment. That hurt. The pain vanished quickly to Marco’s relief, “hm.”

Marco finished with his routine with confused thoughts; maybe dinner wasn’t sitting well with him.

The male went to bed snuggling close to his alpha lover while his worried thoughts went away quickly with soft conversation and sleep.

\--

Dead in the night Marco awoke to severe pain in his stomach, he sat up hastily unintentionally letting a cry of pain and distress rip out his mouth, a huge lump already lodging itself in his throat.

Instantaneously, Jean was up, “Marco? What’s wrong?”

Marco cradled his stomach and gasped, “my stomach, it _hurts_.”

Jean jumped out of the bed turning the lights on as Marco got up too; they both stared at a huge stain of blood from where Marco was. Marco reached behind himself and felt a wet patch on his butt; he looked at his fingers that had a thin coat of blood on them.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jean grew paler; Marco’s own glowing complexion was draining.

\--

The rest of what happened next was a blur to both males—Jean got his coat and pants on after helping Marco in any way he could in this unexpected situation at 2am.

Now they were in a hospital, Marco was in a comfortable hospital bed with Jean next to him holding his hand, while his other hand pet Marco’s hair back out of his foreheads way so Jean could occasionally give kisses.

They stared into each other’s very red eyes, “it’ll be okay,” Marco took pressure off Jean who was more nervous than he was.

“Do you think our baby would have my hair?” Jean chuckled at the thought; his hair was currently very messy.

Marco had a good—soft—laugh at that, “I don’t think that’ll be bad.”

“It might be bad, but he’ll have your stunning eyes,” Jean rubbed a stray tear from under Marco’s eye, “maybe even your dimples if he’s lucky.”

They continued to talk for a while.

Jean was absentmindedly rubbing Marco’s hand in a message type way which helped relax the omega. While their nerves were still alert the nurse walked in. The words from her mouth numbed both males, everything they feared had happened.

The nurse quietly left the room to give them privacy.

This shook them, their bond have had jumbled messages and vibes all night.

Jean looked at Marco’s eyes that overflowed in tears, his bottom lip was tight against the upper lip, the alpha squeezed Marco’s hand gently, “was this because I let you do the dishes?” Jean’s lower lip quivered as warm tears spilled over his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i'm sorry, it's 2am and I felt a mighty need. i didn'tcry no t at all. noPe. 
> 
> suzuya-the-flower-child.tumblr.com


End file.
